hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanto Sontara
Zanto Sontara (ザント ソンタラ Zanto Sontara'):' Is a Double Star Lost Hunter and is the older foster brother of Hino Sontara. He was an orphan who was left under the care of a foster family in the village of Hargeon on Maroon Island until he left in order to become a hunter. He specializes in discovering lost/missing cases. Although he accomplishes many tasks, his current and his most motivated task is to uncover his missing identity and memories he lost before becoming an orphan. Appearance Zanto is a rather tall man being 6;3, has short, spiky, dark-colored hair, a relatively broad nose and black eyes. He also has well-defined eyelashes, that are turned upwards at each end. He has a well toned and muscular body with tan skin and a smooth pale face that many women would think of him as a handsome young man. His choice of clothing are dark colored, he wears a high-collared, dark-colored, short-sleeved shirt with dark-colored pants with the bottom of the paints being tucked underneath a pair of bandages on both his ankles and wears dark-colored sandal shoes. Zanto completes his wardrobe by wearing a head band tied to his forehead with a forehead protector on the center of it with a specific insignia on it. Personality Zanto is much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than his younger brother Hino, which prompted everyone to question whether they were truly related. It seems that among the very few things the brothers shared was their recklessness as hunters, (and their near-bottomless stomachs). In addition, he shares the amount of fascination to the outside world as much as his brother does however unlike him, he had more experience in all the encounters to the point that he knows what they are. Usually, his childish personality emerges when he encounters anything of the outside world and gets excited to see it, saying he how he can't wait to show his family. Zanto is also shown to be quite impulsive, much like his younger brother, as he too would make hasty decisions and, in some cases, neglect listening to reason. As someone who has lost his memories since he was a child, he lives in constant regret of not knowing who he is or where he comes from and is to date the only member of the Sontara Family depicted to truly question his own existence, while displaying the fewest commonly seen Sontara Family related traits. Zanto seemed to have lifelong problems dealing with his amnesia, even after getting over his past and accepting his new memories as his true life. A high ranking officials of the Hunter Association describes Zanto's personality to be more naive than his appearance would suggest that it jeopardizes his opportunity to become a Triple Star Hunter and granting up a seat among the leaders of the Association. He is described to be more of a fighter than a Hunter, making the officials think Zanto is unfit to be a Double Star Hunter and a trainer. Zanto has a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Also like his brother, Zanto is confident and fearless when confronting his opponents even when their extremely powerful people, though like Hino, he could also underestimate his opponents. Because of this, some people believed that Zanto had a death wish, but in truth, he wanted to prevent the people he cared for from getting hurt and to prove he has the power to protect them. Zanto is also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who threatens or harms people close to him, specifically towards his little brother, Hino. Background Equipment Abilities & Powers Zanto has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is well-liked by animals, a trait that identifies a good Hunter. In the few years after passing the exam, he discovered ground breaking discovery's and achieved over 100 missing cases. One of his most motivated task, however, still remains to be the discovery his missing memories, the full 8 years before being washed ashore on Maroon Island. His competency allowed him to mentor and train a group of amateur Hunters as well as lead rookie hunters. Hino commented on how he has never defeated Zanto in a single fight before he has even knew how to use nen. Enhanced Strength: Zanto possessed immense physical strength which he attained from the extremely rigorous training in the harsh environment of Maroon Island mainly from hunting and fighting wild beast since childhood. His incredible physical prowess were supplemented by his extraordinary fighting skills. Even in his early childhood, he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his family "half to death". Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Stamina: Immense Endurance: Keen Intellect: Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Weapon Specialist: Nen Zanto is an Emitter. it can be assumed that Zanto is very competent in this field. }''' |- !style = "background-color:MediumSpringGreen"| | style="background-color:MediumSpringGreen" | |} Battles Quotes Trivia